Object Of My Desire
by Krysteenah
Summary: UPDATED: 12/28/02 Darla and Angel come back for revenge in Sunnyhell, while Dru wants her Spikey back, and Spike has an evil plan of his own.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _BtVS_ or _AtS_ I'm just borrowing them, so please don't sue me!!   
  
Author's Notes: My first fanfiction story, so if I don't really know what I'm doing, please be kind.   
  
Story Notes: Takes place after Xander and Anya announce their wedding. Angel never got his soul back before Buffy sent him to hell, and was brought back from hell by Wolfram and Hart right at the same time as they brought Darla back.   
  
Rating: R for violence and language.   
  
Reviews: I LOVE THEM! Please review, it'll make my writing improve!**   
  
  
  


Object of My Desire  
By Ivaia

  
  
Beyonca crept silently across the wall, trying not to make even the slightest bit of noise. The rules were far too tight for her liking, and she had to feed.   
  


~*~*~

  
  
"Noooo!" Willow screamed as Angelus threw her into a cabinet of china, her back crashing through; knocking her into a deep coma.   
  
"Oh darling boy." Darla giggled.   
  
"I've been waiting a long time to do that love!" Darla casually strode over to Willow.   
  
"Hmmmm, she's bleeding," a crooked smile came to her face, "hungry?"   
  
"I'm never full," Angelus snarled. He changed to game face and grabbed her limp neck.   
  
He opened his mouth and sunk his pointy teeth into her neck and started to drink.   
  


~*~*~

  
  
She went down the stairs and looked into room 203 at the Cider Hill night college, wondering which girl would taste the best.   
  
"Beyonca?" a girl whispered. Beyonca became motionless trying not to let the sleeping girl see her. **"Beyonca?"** the girl asked again, "phhhhttt, whatever girl."   
  
_Foolish human_ She walked over to the other sleeping human in the room.   
  
_ Dinner _ Beyonca thought.   
  
"Ms. Boyd, just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Mr. Headic said sternly. Beyonca seemingly appeared in front of him.   
  
"I was just about to make mulch out of this girl. Would _ you _ like to join me?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"You pathetic moron," Beyonca sighed.   
  
"What!! You shouldn't be in another student's dorm at this late hour. I insist you leave, now!"   
  
At that Beyonca decided that this idiot would taste _ so much better _ than that other one.   
  
She vamped out and pulled Headic towards her. Beyonca was holding him up by his neck squeezing the life out of him. Then she tilted his head to the side revealing his vainy neck, pumping full of blood. Beyonca sunk her pointy teeth into his neck, and she felt the blood run down her chin slowly.   
  


~*~*~

  
  
"Where's Will?" Xander asked the others in the 'Scooby Gang'.   
  
"She didn't come home last night." Buffy replied.   
  
"Anyone check Tara's?" Dawn snickered. An unanimous sigh rolled around the room. "Dawny," Xander paused briefly," Has anyone checked Tara's?"   
  
"No, I will though." Buffy said. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. Poof! A strange green dust floated in the air above Buffy's head. "What the....."   
  
"It's a troll dust, I think, only available in this store.... very expensive! Who put this here?"   
  
"Wasn't me." Spike slid down the railing from the platform where the dark magic books were.   
  
"Hmm, why am I surprised?" Buffy sighed.   
  
"Oh c'mon. Give a guy, well dead guy a break, I do get my kicks somewhere, just not always with you." He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, and leaned back. "Oh, and if you didn't really find that funny I wouldn't open the door going downstairs."   
  
Buffy just snorted in disgust, ignoring the blush creeping up on her cheeks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Xander asked wishing the evil thing would leave.  
  
"I told you already. I need to get my kicks somewhere."   
  
"Well your kicks are costing you some money, if you've damaged the basement _or_ the books you owe **me**. I mean us, uh, the store some money." Anya announced clearly and utterly off-topic, from where she was reading a magazine.  
  
"I never pay why do you expect me too now?" Leaning back in the unsteady chair.   
  
"Well you should." Spike tried to get up but the legs of the chair had broken and he was laying on the floor.   
  
"Ha, serves you right!" Buffy smirked. "Um, Anya, how do you get the dust to well.... stop floating?"   
  
"Just a second." Anya went into the back room and sprayed Buffy with water.   
  
"Anya!!!!! What was that for?"   
  
"The dust is gone." Anya smiled like she had just won a noble peace prize.   
  
Buffy looked at herself and sighed. "Oh well, it's just water." She dialed Tara's number.   
  
"No answer." Buffy hung up the phone. "I'll go over to the house and stuff,"   
  
"But what....." Dawn started to ask but got cut off.   
  
"**I'll find her**." Buffy said sternly.   
  
Spike finally got up and dusted off his coat, "And I'll come with you!"   
  
"But, uh, no really, you don't…" She stammered. "Fine." Buffy pouted.   
  


~*~*~

  
  
"Buffy should be looking for her dead friend now." Darla laid on the bed watching CSI for the sole purpose of laughing at the stupid investigators.   
  
"Darla, when can we kill another one of her pathetic companions?" Angelus said as he pouted and gave her **the look**. He sat down on a chair playing with one of the many knives they brought.   
  
"Shut the hell up! Your interrupting my show!!!!!!!" Darla growled flinging a knife in his general direction, while refusing to take her eyes off of the TV.   
  
Angelus ducked the knife and sighed, grumbling "You always choose that damn show over murder and mayhem!"   
  
"Later darling boy, be patient." She changed to the local news channel as the show ended. "See now this is entertainment. Look at all the death and pain. **I LOVE IT!!!** CSI is funny, but this is the good stuff!"  
  
"PLEASE CAN WE?" Angelus was now carving Darla's name into the table next to him with the same knife she had so recently threatened him with.   
  
"Don't annoy me!" Darla said shutting off the TV and taking the knife from him in a mere second.   
  
Angelus whisked her off her feet and twirled in a circle.   
  
"I suppose some slaughter would be nice precious." Darla giggled.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Beyonca changed back to her 'regular' face, and wiped the glistening warm blood off of her chin. She picked up the head master's limp body and carelessly threw it out of her way.   
  
"I always knew you'd be ruthless and destructive, the pretty flowers told me so," Drusilla said appearing out of the dark shadows of the room. "Grandmommy and Daddy would be proud."   
  
"Drusilla well I'll be damned, oh wait I already am, I can't believe you're here, especially **here**. I thought you'd be with Spike, you are with Spike, right?" She walked over to her sire cautiously.   
  
"Well, not yet, that's why I need you!" Dru grabbed Beyonca's hand and twirled in a circle.   
  
"You need me? But you're one of the 'fabled' evil vampires of all fucking time!!!! Why me?" Beyonca pulled away from Drusilla and walked away from her.   
  
"I need you to come to Sunnydale with me to help me get my dear Spikey back! Daddy and Grandmommy, I haven't seen them in years. I need you!"   
  
"Okayyyyy. I'll go with you." Beyonca said not so agreeing.   
  


~*~*~

  
  
Angelus and Darla stayed in the oceanfront hotel until nightfall. Angelus had his hands on Darla's hips guiding her as they danced, something she had agreed to, to occupy him while they waited. She couldn't resist that damn pouty face, with that lip, who could? Pure evil, it was.  
  
"Which one of Buffy's annoying sidekicks should we slaughter tonight?" Angelus asked his beautiful sire, trembling the lip for good measure.   
  
"I was going with Xander next, we'll save the rebel sister for last. I think she will be of importance." Darla said, resting her head on his shoulder to avoid agreeing to yet something else.   
  
Angelus flung Darla on the bed and pinned her down, content with having tortured her into agreeing with him. "I love the way you think, darlin." He snarled.   
  


~*~*~

  
  
Buffy and Spike made a quick stop at her house to collect some weapons. "Why do we need weapons?" Spike asked his _girlfriend in waiting_. "Aren't we just looking for the damn wicca?"   
  
"It's just in case we encounter some vamps or demons or other creatures. You never can be too sure what your going to find in Sunnydale." Buffy smirked. She then chucked all of the stuff at Spike.   
  
"Hey! Watch it! Pointy objects, chest, hello?" He yelled irritably as he awkwardly caught the weapons.   
  
"Sorry, geez lighten up." Buffy said as she repressed a grin.  
  
"Can I at least get a bag for all of your shit?" Spike asked.   
  
"Noo, you're going to have to carry it around town. And it's not shit!" Buffy said sarcastically.   
  
"Bloody hell, can we go already? And give me a damn bag!" Spike dropped the weapons at Buffy's feet.   
  
"I'll go get a bag, there's blood in the fridge, I think you should have some." She went upstairs in hope of finding a bag.   
  
"Telling me I need blood! Where does she… Actually blood sounds good." He went in the kitchen for the blood.   
  
"Got the bag!" Buffy announced from the kitchen door.   
  
"Oh bloody hell, look what you made me do. Now you have PIGS BLOOD on your floor. The decent thing ya could of done was at least get me real blood!" Buffy got the mop and cleaned it up. She handed him the bag and demanded, "Put the weapons in it!" while grumbling about the blood on the floor.   
  
"Fine. I'm pathetic I'm doing the slayers chores!" Spike half sniffed.  
  
"Ya ready?" Buffy asked him, rolling her eyes and refusing to give him her pity.   
  
"Yeah, here's your damn stuff. Let's go!" They left her house and walked over to Tara's.   
  
Buffy knocked on the big wooden door. "Check the door, see if it's open." Spike suggested.   
  
"It is." Buffy said. They went in and interrogated the house. "Spike you take the bottom floor I'll check upstairs."   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! SPIKE COME HERE NOW!!!" Buffy screamed, falling to her knees on the floor.   
  
"What? What's going on?" He rushed into the bedroom, fangs bared, ready for a fight.   
  
Spike tensed when he looked in the room, "Oh shit!" He walked over to Buffy, kneeled down, and held her close.   
  
"She's dead….." Buffy stammered through the tears falling. "Willow's **dead**."  
  


~*~*~

  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Beyonca asked her sire.   
  
"Tonight, be prepared I've heard, he and the slayer dance around the moon together. She's very strong young one; you've never encountered a slayer before. Be ready for a fight, a **big one**." Drusilla sighed showing a rare amount of care for her childe.   
  
Beyonca and Drusilla left the campus into the dark moonless night.   
  
Dru howled at the moon as it was at it's fullest which she saw in her mind, leaving Beyonca confused.   
  
Beyonca looked strangely at her, "You okay?" She asked rather doubtful of her sire's sanity.   
  


~*~*~

  
  
Xander had left the Magick Box in hope of finding munchies for his fellow Scooby friends.   
  
_'Doritos or Lays, Doritos or Lays? Definitely Lays, cheaper, fun gimmick 'betcha can't eat just one', and environmentally friendly bags'._   
  
He took a shortcut through a lightless alley behind the Bronze, to get to the mini-mart. As he walked through he heard people or something, (he never could quite tell in Sunnydale,) whispering.   
  
"Who's there?" Xander asked trying to find any sort of pointy object, just in case.   
  
Two figures of evil started to walk towards him, well he couldn't be certain of their evil, but it was a pretty safe bet.   
  
Xander took a few swift steps backwards, not wanting to find out what or who was walking toward him.   
  
"You can't run Xander." A husky male voice said.   
  
"How do you know my name?" He squealed in a much higher pitch then he would ever admit to.   
  
"We know more than your name," this was now a woman's voice, the voice was soft, elegant, pretty. Xander was now terrified.   
  
The shadows were coming closer to him. "Oh really, like what?" He asked, trying to muster some sort of bravery.   
  
"Well we know that you and Anya are getting married in a few months, AND why weren't we invited?" The female voice said, an edge of danger evident.   
  
"Only very close family and friends were invited and I don't think you guys are close friends." Xander said rather aggressively.   
  
The two figures had now moved directly into the path of light coming from the street lamp. "Oh dear god. You two!!! Of all the places, and why back to the hellmouth?" He asked. He held his stake up to their chest level, completely ready to use it.   
  
"Because we are here to destroy a good friend of yours, the dreaded slayer." The female known as Darla smirked.   
  
"You won't if she can help it!" he said taking steps away from them.   
  
"Go ahead, run! It's more fun when they run!" Darla yelled after the retreating man.   
  
Xander turned around and started to run out of the alley, fleeing for his life, and that of the slayer's.   
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
